Side To Side
by lovelysakura99
Summary: "You know," he starts slowly not looking at me, "I always wonder why you never became my girlfriend." / It's never easy to see again the first boy you loved after so many years. / Kaito/Lucia AU


I reread Mermaid Melody and rewatch all of the anime and I really wanted an AU of Lucia/Kaito. Sadly, there is not a lot of those so I wrote one. I really could've developed on this more but I just wanted to write conversations not a complete story and it gave that.

So it's pretty much the Mermaid Melody world with no mermaid/demons.

And title comes from Ariana Grande's "Side To Side" featuring Nicki Minaj because why not?

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Side To Side**

"Lucia! Are you listening?"

I snap out of it, looking at my friend Hanon who had just finished applying a red lipstick as the finishing touch of her make up.

"Sorry Hanon," I reply, going back to apply my mascara.

Hanon doesn't hide her aggravation with an exaggerated sigh. "Are you still thinking about him?"

I groan, not wanting to go back to this conversation. "I can't help it!" I reply, reaching for the pink lipstick. "You know how I had such a crush on him back in the days..."

"That we all remember."

I ignore the sarcasm in her remark and continue: "And you know I can't help but wonder how it's going to be; to see him again."

Hanon shakes her head in disbelief as I finish with my lips. Hanon's cellphone beeps, grabbing her attention.

"Rina is here."

I sigh as I give a last look in the mirror. "It's now or never," I mumble, going out of the bathroom.

I grab my bag and my coat and wait for Hanon to do the same. We put our shoes on and go out the small apartment we are sharing.

"Yo Hanon, Lucia."

I smile at her friend. "Hi Rina! How are you?"

"Not bad and you?"

"Please," Hanon interrupts, "She's been thinking about you-know-who all day long."

Rina gives out a sympathetic smile that I can only see as pity. I sink in the leather sit of the car.

"Don't take it bad, Lucia," reinsures Rina as she drives, "maybe that's what you need to turn that page of your book."

"Even if it's been like 10 years since you last heard of him," Hanon scoffs, "You didn't even add him on Facebook or Instagram."

"It felt weird to do so..." I sigh. "Are we really having this conversation again?"

Hanon doesn't say anything as she types on her cellphone. She then adds: "I am just saying, Yamada turned out really hot and he works in a trading company. That could be a good catch."

"If Nagisa heard you, he'd cry," teases Rina while Hanon snorts a laugh.

Even if the idle chat continues, I only half listen. Hanon is right, for one part. I can't just think about the same guy over and over again just because of a thing in middle school crush. He had been literally all the girls' middle school crush.

We arrive to the izakaya where our middle school reunion is taking place. I try to calm my racing heart as we enter and spot our former classmates.

"Lucia! Hanon! Touin!"

Yamada is waving at us and I can help but think how his smile didn't change. I continue to look around and stop when I realize I am only looking for _him_.

"Long time no see, Yamada!" Hanon exclaims, "You haven't change one bit!"

He laughs. "You too Hanon."

They all started to chat with our former classmates, reminding our days when we were 15 and innocent.

I don't really understand how, but I am separated from the girls and is surrounded by the surf gang, as Hanon had started to call them in middle school.

"But really, Nanami, you are so gorgeous now," Nikaido says. Nikaido had always been in the surf gang, but I never had been close of him, from all the gang. Which makes his remark even more offensive.

"I wasn't before?" I ask, slowly sipping my glass of beer in hope it could dissolve the nerves.

"You were!" pipes in Hashimoto, another from the surf gang. "But you were..."

"Plain," continues Nikaido. "You were always in between bubbly Hanon and cool Touin so you were less shinning."

I feel like sinking in my chair and hope it makes me disappear. "That explains a lot..." I can help thinking bitterly, blocking those memories of _him_ and I.

"But look at you now," adds Nikaido, "wow. I would've never thought plain Lucia would become so gorgeous."

I get stuck on the words "Plain Lucia". Even if it had been 10 years, I still have a bit of my pride that crumbles. I finish my drink, and reach to place a strand of hair. It's only then that I remember that I had an updo. I start to regret not letting them free. I was so stupidly getting hyped for this thing. My hand falls down on my lap, unsure if I even want to stay here.

"Look who finally arrived!"

People start to get agitated and I turn to see what was going on. A strand of orange hair in the middle of the crowd is enough for me to understand. I quickly turn back to the table and reach for the bottle of beer at the middle of the table. I pour it in my empty glass and drink it in a gulp.

"The gang is now all back together!" Nikaido exclaims just next to me which made me wonder how close _he_ is.

 _He_ laughs and as I feared, _he_ is probably just behind me.

"Oh, Nanami, long time no see."

She breath in and out and face _him_. "Long time no see, Domoto."

He sit down where Nikaido had been, completely ignoring his friend's complain. "How you've been?"

"Good," I say, and it isn't a lie. Before the invitation to the reunion, my life had been fine. Almost. "And you?"

"Ok."

"Ok?" Yamada exclaims, "please, we all know about Domoto Kaito, King of Surf."

He laughs. "Stop it. That's just how the media call me."

"And they love it," Hashimoto continues, "but really dude, how is it? Being a surf superstar?"

"Ah, you completely have my dream life," Yamada laments making the boys laugh.

I'm not sure how to escape the boys' reunion but they continue to talk without paying much attention to me. That's when I have the time to look at _him_. His hair are as unruly as they always been, he seems more tired too. The age is showing, whatever the magazines photoshop. He is still beautiful.

"How's Maki, Nanami?"

I jump when my name is called and try to compute the question he had asked "Good. The house beach and the hotel are going well."

"Yeah, sorry I missed the wedding."

I smile and look down. "You should say that to Maki. But it was a small thing and it's been quite awhile anyway."

"It's true, Lucia's sister married Maki from the beach house," mentions Yamada, probably for the two others. "It was the last time I saw you."

"Yeah..." I reach for my glass and sigh realizing it is empty. Before I could reach the beer bottle, _he_ reaches for it and pours in my glass. I say a small thank you and sipping my drink, unable to look at _him_.

"Which reminds me," says Yamada, "weren't you dating Kuwamoto at that time?"

I was not expecting to hear his name, which is why I look up suddenly, making my head spin a little. "I was..."

"Kuwamoto? You mean Kuwamoto Johnny? That douche?" exclaims Nikaido.

"He isn't a douche," I reply. I think about our first meeting and let out a smile. "He was less of a douche when we started to date."

Nikaido snorts.

"But you said "was"," _he_ mentions. "You aren't dating anymore?"

I shift on her chair before replying: "We broke up a couple of months ago."

"That's a long relationship," remarks Hashimoto.

"It was."

"Lucia!"

I refrain to sigh of relief at Hanon's sudden appearance.

"They have a karaoke!"

I look at my friend, confused.

"Please! I am sure everyone wants the comeback concert of "The Mermaids"."

I laugh nervously. "Hanon..."

"Come on! Rina already said yes!"

I let myself get dragged to the karaoke machine that had magically appear. My head is still spinning from the alcohol and it's only then I realize we are the only group left in the izakaya.

"It's going to be just like the school festival!"

I roll my eyes but take the microphone in Hanon's hand anyway. I look at Rina who gave me the same resigned smile.

The song starts and we sing, just like when we did years ago.

Our former classmates cheer at the end of the song and Rina successfully discourages Hanon to do a second song.

This time around, I stick like glue to Rina and Hanon, far from the surf gang, far from _him_.

 _He_ wakes up too much feeling, too much doubts. I am unsure now why I had wanted to see _him_ so much for the past weeks.

When people starts to say they are leaving, Yamada asks for everyone's LINE account, to create a group chat for more of those gathering. We all give it willingly.

Minus for this thing with _him_ , or this bad reminiscence with Nikaido, it had been a fun night.

As the girls and I say our final goodbyes and get out of the izakaya, Hanon answers her phone.

We wait as she finishes her call. She then turns to Rina. "No need to drive me to our place. Nagisa is here to pick me up. I'll be staying with him for the weekend, we still have things to plan for the wedding."

"Do you need our help this weekend?" Rina asks.

"Nah. It's finalizing few things. And I want some surprises for my Maids of Honour too." She winks at us while Nagisa's car stops in front of us.

"Call me if you need anything," I say and Hanon nods happily. She's always shining around Nagisa.

"Good night!"

We wave at Nagisa and Hanon as the car goes away.

"Just you and me then," Rina say.

"But Rina, you are in the opposite direction. I can always grab a taxi home."

"Lucia-"

"In what direction are you, Nanami?"

I jump at the third voice behind me. I do not need to look to see it is _him_. Yet I turn and manage to reply: "I live in downtown direction, near the university."

"I'm staying at an hotel around that area since my old apartment hadn't been clean since forever. I can drop you off, if you want."

"I don't want to-"

"Take it, it's better than a taxi," Rina interrupts. She looks at _him_. "If I learn she didn't make it home, I swear I'm going to kick your ass Domoto."

He laughs. "You never stopped being scary, Touin."

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't reply to that. She looks back at me: "Be safe."

"I will." I reply. "Say hi to Masahiro from me."

"Will do."

I wave at her as she leaves where she had parked the car.

"Nanami," I turn to him and he is already few meters away, "let's go."

I scoffs. "Still don't know how to wait for a lady."

"I'll do so when I see one."

"HEY!" I scream in indignation which just makes him laughs.

We arrive in front of a red sports car and I can't help to laugh.

"What?"

I sit in the car and smile at him. "Nothing, just very... douche."

He rolls his eyes but smile anyway. "Hey, I get sponsored, I get free things or huge discounts, not gonna complain. And it's a rental."

That makes my heart sink. "Oh right. You're not in Japan for long."

He shrugs as he starts driving. "I don't know. Might stay longer."

"Really? I thought you were well established in Hawaii."

He doesn't reply and I do not push it. We stay a moment in silence.

"Hey, Nanami."

"Um?"

"Do you mind a detour?"

"Detour? Where?"

"You'll see."

He doesn't say anything and takes a different direction. I stares at him, he has the same smirk he had 10 years ago. The one I always loved so much.

I turn to look at the scenery through the window. I suddenly start to recognize where we were. I look at him, surprised but he remains calm.

He parks and get out of the car. I am still flabbergasted about the location. "Why?" I ask but he was already far, by the beach.

I give a last look at the Pear Piari and follow him on the beach.

When I get to him, he is on laying on the beach, looking at the stars.

I sit down next to him. "If my sister sees me, she's going to kill me."

"You haven't been home for awhile," he states.

I nod but soon realize he isn't looking at me so I add: "I've been busy with work and all."

"I was sure you'd help your sister after you'd be done in university. Wasn't your dream to work next to the beach?"

Those long evenings on the beach come back to me like a wave. I can't believe he remembers those. I look at the water. "It was."

"What stopped you?"

I sigh. "A lot. First, I started to love living with Hanon, downtown. Second, I had a boyfriend who wanted to stay downtown. I got a job, and frankly, I like the job."

"But you broke up with said boyfriend."

"I did..." I sigh yet again. "And Hanon will soon be married and living with her husband. I like the job but I don't love the job. I guess I am just scared."

"Of what?"

I shrug and turn to look at him. "And you?"

"What me?" He turns to look at me.

"I though you were established in Hawaii. Are you not?"

We stay a moment looking at each other, not answering our mutual question.

He suddenly stands up and goes closer to the water. "You know," he starts slowly not looking at me, "I always wonder why you never became my girlfriend."

"What?" I choke on air.

"This thing we had by end of middle school, the secret outings on the beach, you coming to cheer for me during my competitions, your bentos, everything. Why we didn't go out officially?"

I start to laugh bitterly. "It was the opposite for me." He turns to look at him but I do as if I am still only looking at the water. "When you announced you were going to Hawaii for high school, I thanked the gods I never confessed. When I was sitting here, thinking of you while you were already riding the hawaiien waves, I thanked the gods that you didn't say anything about that kiss. I thanked the gods that we weren't dating while I was here and you were there. I thanked the gods because the loneliness I felt at that moment would have been so much harder if we had made it official. And then I wished to the gods to forget about you."

I sniffle and blink in hope to chase the tears away. I hug my knees and hide my face, not really caring I am probably flashing my panties at him. It felt good yet hurt so bad to say the truth. I never had said anything to anyone. Sure the girls knew about my crush on him and that I met him once in awhile on the beach, but I never told about the kiss.

My first kiss.

"I am sorry."

I do not look at him, even if his tone in his voice make me feel like he means it.

We stay a moment in silence before he says: "Should I drive you home?"

I bring my hand to my face just to remove the trace of the single tear that had fallen and nod.

The ride is silent minus for the directions to my apartment.

When we arrive, he parks the car and walks with me to my door.

"One last question," he says and I nod. "Did the gods realized your wish?"

I try to figure out what he was talking about. Then it downs on me.

I look at his eyes, that were so sincere, that was asking for the simple truth and I cannot bring myself to deny it to him.

"They never did."

He breaks into the most beautiful smile I've seen him have.

And kisses me until the only thought remaining in my head was Kaito.

/-/-/-/-/

"Gods from the earth and the seven seas, I have sinned."

"It was only sex. Really good sex, if I can say myself."

I almost jump out of bed when a shameless naked Kaito brings me a cup of coffee to bed. I hide my body with the bedsheets.

"I used your coffee machine, hope you don't mind."

"Why are you naked?"

"Do I need to remind you what happened, because I wouldn't mind."

I refrain a grunt. "I mean, why are you _still_ naked?"

He shrugs.

"You are so shameless."

"But you love it like that."

He sits on the bed and I have to do all the effort in the world to not just stare at him. I hide my smile while drinking the coffee.

"What are you doing today?"

"I have nothing planned."

"Good, I need help to clean my apartment."

"What am I, your maid?"

"No. But I think it is about time we start to date, and if we are, once Hanon gets out of this apartment, you could maybe come live with me. So might as well help me. Plus you'd be close your sister's hotel, so you can work with her."

My brain just couldn't grasp what he had said. "What?"

"Come on Lucia, it was your dream to simply help your sister with the hotel, work next to the beach, you can't tell me that's not what you want right now."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it." He smiles. "Besides, you haven't changed that much."

"I am still plain Lucia?" I can't help but say, remembering last night conversation with his friends.

He rolls his eyes. "You are still Lucia. More busty but still Lucia."

"Pervert," I reply with no bite at all. I feel like crying. Why he always had this power to read through me even after all this years?

"I am not the only pervert here."

I raise an eyebrow at him as he reaches for my cup and places it next to his on the nightstand. He kisses me and pulls on the bedsheets away before I can use it as a shield again.

"Let me remind you that I am not the only one who is _still_ naked."

The End.

* * *

I love shameless Kaito so much. It's so sad that in the anime they tuned it down.

That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
